


You can't say no to him

by GeminiDerp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dualscar's actually a big softie, Gotta worship that Vantass, M/M, POV Second Person, Smut every Chapter, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the dancers would consider themselves lucky to have you as a regular. He on the other hand, just finds you amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where Dualscar is just a pirate and not an Orphaner and Signless is a dancer at a port.

A pirate’s life wasn’t always wenches, rum and gold, but you liked to think it is, taking everything you want and leaving nothing for anyone else. That’s what you’d signed up for. So when you made port at your favorite port of all it was a guarantee that, The Alluring Seahorse, would stay for at least a week as her men indulged in the finer things in life. It had been a few pedigrees since they’d gotten to feel a nice soft body against theirs so this stop was a much-needed moral booster. The local dancers were all stunning and they moved with a grace and a certain strength that could only be gained by sweeps of holding themselves up on poles. You intended to spend your entire time in port between at least one of their legs. 

Though all of the dancers were gorgeous there was always a few that managed to catch your eye; a jadeblood, a few bluebloods, that one awful pissblood. Though tonight it seemed, that your choice wouldn’t be hard at all as your favorite dancer was stepping out from behind the velvet curtains and towards the center pole. The cherry blooded mutant. Oh how you adored this one. He was as fit as they come but he had softness to his face that was only enhanced by the fact that he was wearing women’s lingerie, tights, and heels. It accentuated his shoulders, legs, and ass which could have done fine without the extra mile but hey you weren’t complaining. 

You watched as the small muscular troll worked the pole with ease, body sliding up and down to the music in a way that would make anyone’s bulge twitch with interest. The lowblood’s back arched as he braced himself to slowly slide down the pole, spreading his legs. He locked eyes with you and a small smile graced his beautiful face. What a little shit. It turns you on though and you watch him slink over to you, ass high and hands spread wide as if he’s ready to pounce on you. 

You can’t help it. Maybe it’s because of how long it’s been since your last fuck or maybe it’s the rum. You give into him and hand him the price for his lap dances, he doesn’t have to tell you anymore, and your life is perfect. He sits in your lap and tucks the money into his bra. He smiles and grinds back against you, making you shudder. Fuck his ass is heaven and you’re hopelessly addicted to him. He leans his head back, resting it on your large shoulder and whispers a soft hello to you before kissing your cheek. He tells you he’s missed you but you roll your eyes. He doesn’t mean it, not really. Maybe he just missed your money. 

He moves his hands along his own body from his thighs to his face and you smirk when your eyes meet his. You tell him he’s almost as beautiful and he thinks he is, and he chuckles breathlessly. He reaches back, trying to grab your chair but nudges the gun on your hip and you raise an eyebrow. He purrs as he moves his fingers over the weapon. “It’s almost as long as your bulge if I remember correctly,” he smirks and licks his lips. You bite your lip because he’s fucking wrecking you and he knows it. 

He moves his hands to grip your knees and starts rolling his hips in circles to the thudding bass, whimpering and looking back at you with hooded eyes. Fuck you can feel his nook flexing through your trousers and his panties. He’s so hot against your cool highblood skin it drives you mad with lust and you kiss him and his neck. He sighs and you nip his ear, moving your hands along his sides and down to his hips. His skin is so soft against your callused hands and for a moment you wish you could have him always. 

He takes one of your hands and moves it down his body. He ghosts your fingers over his bulge, letting you actually feel how excited he is. You groan and he tsks at you, beginning to pull away and you give him far more boons than his regular payment for pailing. Fuck he needs to eat more anyway, it’s not like you really care about him. Your only love is the sea after all. 

He smiles and counts the money; you nuzzle him and suckle small bites to the top his shoulder. You’re sure your descendants are either busy with their own partners or have figured out that you’re busy. So you decide to take him to one of the back rooms. You always rent the nicest one and he always brightens when you enter it. Though it’s just a standard room for you, this is luxury for him. You kiss him hard and push him against the wall. He purrs quietly and licks your lips calling out your title out and shivering. 

You move him to the bed after a few minutes and he’s right back in your lap, facing you and you go right for the prize by squeezing his ass. He shudders and arches his back. You pop him just for fun and he keens as if you’d given him a gift. He helps you out of your shirt until your pants are the only thing left. He tugs your bulge out and you groan. He licks it eagerly, slurping down as much as he can take. Your bulge is rather large and he’s not exactly big. He strokes the rest of your length and you tell him that’s plenty enough. 

He looks so beautiful with your color on his lips and his own lips are as bright red as his freaky blood. You want to fuck him more than anything. 

He knows you do and you lay flat on your back. He slips your bulge inside him and shivers. OH shit he’s soft and tight and warm, so warm. Pleasure surges threw you as he takes your bulge slowly. He mewls softly; his jaw is hanging open as he pants hard. It must hurt him a bit but he certainly looks like he’s enjoying it. You lean up and cup his cheek, moving a hand along his side as a comfort. 

He looks like the incarnation of lust itself and you find it hard to think of a better sight. He licks at you cheek and face and you smile just a bit. What was his name again? You rock you’re hips and he clutches your shoulders, hugging your neck and pulling you close. His hair and scent is covering your face and you breathe him in. It’s not a particularly identifiable smell but it’s him for sure. 

“What’s your name, darlin’?” your voice is rougher than you had intended it to be and he breathes in shakily, clearly still trying to adjust. 

“Anything you want it to be,” his answer is methodic, as if you are any other custom. He probably has a lot of them. Why would you be any different? But you are, you’re Dualscar one of the most feared pirates and absolutely the wealthiest. 

“Your real name,” you lean back and look into his eyes, they’re as red as his blood like rubies and the old spice you like in your meals sometimes. His cheeks are dusted with it as well and you kiss him. His lips are as soft as satin and you wonder how he manages to stay so stunning. 

“Tell me yours,” he whispers against your lips, gasping softly when you bite him lightly. No need to spill blood, this is absolutely red and you don’t want to scare him off. You kiss him and cup the nape of his neck, carding your fingers threw his hair and brushing over nubby horns. You wonder if he files them down to add to his appeal or it they really grow like that. 

You normally do not like to tell anyone your name. A name is power, more power than one would think but this creature could never harm you, surely. You’re a huge source of his well being, and it would be nice to hear him scream your real name. He rolls his hips, squeezing his internal walls around you and you can’t say no to him. 

You pull back and tilt his chin up so he must look at you. “It’s Cronus, but no one has called me that since I was a deck hand. It’s not exactly a fittin’ name for a pirate,” you move to kiss his neck again, licking over the marks you’ve already left. He moves his hands away to grip the sheets, lifting himself up and back down, starting your pace nice and slow. 

You let him set the pace, allowing you to lay back and enjoy him. You did pay for this. He whimpers and bites his lip and you rest your hands on his thighs, feeling the way his nook drips around your length and down to pool between your legs. Your own nook is probably adding to the mess but that’s not your problem. 

You thrust up to meet him and he gasps, quickly moving his hands to your chest and cries out your name. You shudder all over and your facial fins flutter briefly, turns out it was a good idea telling him your name. He says it again and your groan in return, moving with him. He arches his back when you tilt you hips a fraction of an inch and for a moment you think you’ve hurt him. He whines softly and moans, “I-It’s Kankri.”

You’re confused; too absorbed in the present to even remember why he would say that. “M-My name is Kankri,” he looks at you with large desperate eyes, as if he’s begging you and you can’t say no to him. 

You thrust up at the same angle as a moment before and he moans brokenly, repeating your name over and over. You squeeze his hips and after a considerably hard thrust he’s coming and shivering all over, his fluid slipping out as your bulge retreats from him with a horribly obscene sound. His eyes are wide with fear. He’s not supposed to finish before you, if he even gets to finish at all. You could beat him if you wanted but how could you?

“Kankri… Don’t worry,” he looks up at you, stricken with confusion at your words, “I’m sure you can help me out again in a few moments right?” He sighs with relief and smiles softly. Oh yeah it was totally worth it to see a smile like that. 

He’s radiant, like the moon and you kiss him. He purrs softly, lower in his chest unlike earlier, this sound is much more sincere. It makes your pusher clench and you kiss him, ignoring the way your bulge tries to curl around your own leg. You’re sore with need but he’s worth it. You’ve always been a hopeless romantic and you sometimes, when you’re horribly desperate, you like to think that he is too. 

He moves off you and moves your bulge away from its place around your upper thigh, giving it a stroke from tip to base. He licks his lips, making you groan. “Thank you… Cronus,” he says your name slowly as if he’s letting each of the letters fall from his talented little mouth. 

You let your head fall back as he strokes you. “I have to say it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you. I had almost thought you’d forgotten me, Captain,” he coos out the last word and you moan. Fuck him for knowing how much you enjoy that. 

“Tell me… did you think of me while you were away? Did you stroke your fat bulge and imagine fucking me? Did you think of my ass on your lap when you felt lonely?” he asks and you can hear the amusement in his tone. He’s flicking his tongue against your tip and kissing his way along your pulsing length. 

“What if I did?” you pant and groan as he suckles a particularly sensitive spot. He hums thoughtfully and licks you from base to tip, kissing along the way. You move a hand to his head, thumbing his horn and tugging his hair. He moans softly and opens his mouth wide, offering it to you. 

“I don’t want your mouth… not right now at least,” you tug him away from your bulge, ignoring the way it squirms and move forward, jerking your chin back towards the pillows. 

“Lay down on your stomach and spread those sexy legs of yours,” you watch as he moves like a wave, hips rising up and down onto the sheets. He spreads his legs wide, heels and tights still in place and you smirk. His nook his flushed and there’s violet staining his thighs. A sense of pride overwhelms you for a moment and you want nothing more than to mark him up. That’ll probably cost extra. 

He waits patiently, letting you enjoy the view. You slip his shoes off and toss them onto the floor. He gasps at the noise and looks back at you, face bright red and you grin, kissing one of his ankles and feeling the material covering his legs. You kiss your way up one leg, taking a moment to lick behind his knee. It’s a very sensitive little spot and he moans softly for you. 

As your peeling them off of him, he’s quivering. You move a hand down his other leg and kiss his upper thighs in reassurance. You’ll give him what he wants, you can’t say no to him. 

His nook is almost unbearably hot when you kiss it gently. It clenches and you groan, licking him gently. He’s so vulnerable like this. You could wreck him so badly. You’ve never done this with any of the dancers before but he’s special. At least for tonight he’s everything you’ll ever want and need. 

He’s your lighthouse, though he doesn’t know it. The sea can make one lose himself, if he never has a place to make port. Never has anything to come back to, to enjoy his well-earned wealth. This troll was your indulgent port. Kankri. The name you’d have to remember, keep it filed away in the depths of your mind for the long pedigrees at sea. 

You rest your hands on his fleshy rear, kneading it gently. He moans for you clutching the pillows and arching up a bit. You stroke your bulge and let it slide over his skin, teasing him and he whines, spreading his legs and lifting his hips for you with practiced ease. You wonder how many other he’s had. 

Those thoughts hurt more than they should and you push them away as your bulge slips into him. You push your way in, he’s not as tight as before but he’s still so damn hot you barely have the control to not just plow away at him. 

“Cro… nus,” it’s a broken little mewl and it does horrible things to you. He’s going to wreck you and you don’t have the fight left to stop him. You squeeze his hips and pull out, watching how his body reacts. He’s more elegant in these moments than the empress herself even on her good days. 

You begin thrusting, surprised by how close you are already. He’s begging for it and you grunt his name out. He sobs like your killing him and leans up so he’s pressed against your chest. He’s so much smaller than you; at least a full head shorter and you hold him close. 

He clutches your arms and chants your name like you’re a god, on each thrust and you’ll be damned if he doesn’t make you feel like one. You kiss him just before you finish and he keens as you fill him with jerky thrusts. 

You breathe shakily and notice your arms are still around him. He’s looking up at you with large sad eyes and you look away. You can’t handle that right now. You ask him to grab the bucket on the bedside table. He passes it to you without a word and you place it between your legs. The cool metal is ruining your buzz so you make quick work of pulling out of him and collecting the material. 

You’re glad to see his in the mix, it let’s you know he finished with you and it makes your heart heavy in your chest. He lays back against the pillows as you get up and set the bucket somewhere safe. 

There a basket on the room’s small table and you dig in it for the pack of cigarettes. You can feel his eyes on you, questioning you as you light one of the stupid things and sit by the window, looking out at the sea.  
You sit in silence for a few minutes, not really thinking just letting the way the waves move, settle your nerves. He’s made his way over to you and takes a seat in you lap. You don’t look at him as he kisses your neck and chest. You can feel that he’s taken off all of his clothes and you wonder why?

He probably has more questions than you do by this point. Too bad there’s no chance in hell that you’ll answer them. He takes the cigarette from you and snuffs it out on the window seal. You look at him and raise an eyebrow. He’s got a mischievous little smile on his face and you can’t help but to give in to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be making this story a choose your own adventure and this is your first path. It'll lead you to DualSign. The other one will lead you to DualSignPsii. Enjoy~

You’d answered his questions no matter how silly some of them seemed. He asked them as if he were dissecting you, wanting to get a good look at every piece of you. He sat in your lap and rested his head on your shoulder, running his fingers over your chest in little circles. You had to admit it was soothing to just sit with him, listening to the distant waves crashing in between his questions.

“What’s your ship’s name again?”

“Her name’s the Alluring Seahorse. She’s the finest ship on the seven seas, one of a kind.”

“Mm, well I certainly hope she doesn’t mind my presence with her good, Captain,” he smirks and you roll your eyes, still not looking at him. You find it hard to believe his affection isn’t still due to the roll of boons, resting on his discarded bra. “Did you name her?”

“’Course I did,” you run a hand through your hair, pushing your bangs out of your face. He hums thoughtfully and it irritates you. He always picks his words so carefully, if he was telling the truth would he not just reply as quickly as you do?

“Would you take me with you?” Oh. Shit, you hadn’t expected that. You can feel his eyes on you and you refuse to look at him. You need a moment to think about what he was proposing. 

“Get me that rum,” you tell him, pointing towards the table and he brings it back over to you without a glass, taking his seat back and opening it for you. He hands it to you and you swig from it, thinking about his question. 

What would the men think about you bringing a stripper onto your ship? Well it wasn’t really any of their damned business how you ran your personal affairs, now was it? Besides your cabin boy had only ever been your youngest descendant and he enjoyed helping you when you were lonely. Did you really need this man?

He shifts in your lap and you look at him. He meets your gaze like no one else dares to and he flushes the softest shade of red. He’s as good-looking as they come but there’s something else that draws you to him. You think it’s possibly his confidence, the confidence of a man with nothing to lose.

“I’m considering it,” you take another swig from the bottle and swirl the liquid around. What would it even be like to have someone like him with you always? Would he tie you down? You frown as that idea surfaces. Nothing will ever tie you down.

He sighs softly, it’s a pleased sound and he moves his hands along your shoulder, kneading them. He kisses your neck and chest, gently his soft lips brushing and caressing. He’s so very talented, a master at the art of pleasure.

You know he’s trying to win you over and you won’t have any of that. You cup the back of his head and pull his hair just a bit. “Quit that, I can’t think with you distracin’ me,” you grumble and he grins, his nubby teeth briefly showing.

“Your horns grow like this?” you nod at them and tap them gently. His ears press back slightly and he nods. He’s truly embarrassed by this fact and you can’t help but smile, the corners of your mouth just barely tilting up, “That so…”

You let the thought linger as you drink again and he huffs, oh he’s getting angry is he? You glance at him and he juts out his bottom lip and you scoff looking back out of the window. You know you’ll give in to him if he continues to do that. It’s stupid, that he can so easily manipulate you. 

“You’ll have to leave everything behind,” you speak after a few moments and he perks up.

“Yes of course, I knew that,” he’s such a fucking know-it-all, it drives you crazy.

“You’ll be paid to be my cabin boy, keep my quarters in order, my clothes clean, serve my meals, keep me happy,” you drink from the bottle one last time before it’s gone. You open the window and drop it outside; the crash it makes is satisfying.

“Sounds like a job I was made for,” he straddles your waist and presses your groins together, rubbing his sheathe against yours, making your bulge twitch with interest.

“You are a sinful little creature… Kankri,” his eyelids flutter at the use of his name and he leans up kissing you oh so gently. He’s teasing you. 

“Takes one to know one,” he whispers against your lips and you can feel your pulse pick up. Your fins flex and flutter in anticipation before your lips meet again.

He wraps his arms around your neck and leans up to kiss you roughly, you groan and he chirps softly. The window is now hanging wide open and you shiver as the cool ocean breeze brushes your skin.

He presses his body flush against yours and you brace your feet, helping to make sure you don’t topple over in the chair. He’s letting you kiss him breathless and he gasps for air when you pull him away. You can hear his heart racing as you brush your lips over the soft skin of his neck.

“Mark me,” he pants softly and you do so, biting him and digging your sharp teeth into his shoulder. He howls with pain, arching against you and you rest your hand on the small of his back. You know it must hurt, your teeth are as sharp as a shark’s but he takes it. You pull back and there’s blood but it’s not a worry some amount. It’s that vibrant red of his that’s worrisome and you lick it up gently.

He mewls for you, softly and submissive as you clean his shoulder. He rocks his hips against yours and you shudder as your bulge begins sliding out. He reaches down between you two and strokes it firmly. You groan and rest your forehead on his wounded shoulder.

“How do you want me, Captain?” he purrs and licks at your fins, flicking his tongue over the gold decorating them. You love gold and wear it as a symbol of your wealth and power. You are pirate royalty after all.

“Turn around,” he nods and you lick your lips, watching him move. You sigh in delight as his ass is once again in your lap. You realize you have a fetish with this part of him.

You rut your bulge between his thighs and he moans shakily reaching back to grab the arms of the chair. You take his hands in one of yours though and hold them to the side, making his shoulders bend and his spine arch. 

He whines and rubs himself down onto you and you growl into his ear, “You fucking slut, can you not wait, even a moment to have my bulge back inside you?” Your bulge has fully unsheathed by now and is prodding at his slick entrance. 

You use your free hand to spread his cheeks, smirking at the staining between his legs. He needs to get used to what it will be like if he joins you. He shudders and breathes in shakily. 

“Please fuck me, Captain. I want it so badly. No one can fill me like you do,” he looks up at you, mouth-hanging open as soft sounds escape him. 

You groan and guide your bulge into him, pulling him onto you roughly. “Damn right you are, I bet no one else can satisfy that greedy nook a’ yours,” you growl at him, gripping his hands just a bit tighter. He probably doesn’t realize how much, knowing he’s been had by others, hurts you. 

He cries out and tries to start moving his hips. You hold him still and he hisses, whimpering in protest. He’s so eager to please. 

You flex your bulge within him, nailing his genetic glands and he lights up for you gasping and shuddering. You reach around to stroke his bulge, tugging his arms back when he tries to buck into your hand. 

His bulge is like the rest of him. Small, compact, eager. It wraps around your hand and you stroke it slowly. He’s hissing softly now, trying to roll his hips still desperate for more pleasure.

You release his bulge and slap his ass, it makes a wet sound and he moans. You can feel the way he clenches around your bulge from the pain of the punishment. It feels good to drive him a little crazy.

You roll your hips, not thrusting but just causing your bulge to brush over the gland before resting right against it. He’s not used to receiving so much pleasure and before you realize he’s spilling material onto your thighs and down onto the floor. You hope the staff at the hotel has fun cleaning that up.

You release his arms and he whimpers, pulling off of your bulge. You grunt as it slips out of him and furrow your brow at him. He’s quick to make amends though. He kneels in front of you and takes your bulge as deep as he can. He sucks you down and bobs his head eagerly, moaning around you. You groan and comb your fingers through his hair. He let’s you control his speed and you push him down all the way. You realize he has no gag reflex.

He makes the most pitiful noise you’ve ever heard, looking up at you and that’s all it takes. You coat his tongue and mouth with material and he swallows every drop of it, showing off his skill.

He pulls off of you and your bulge slides free, slowly slipping back into your sheathe. He kisses it gently; purring lowly and you just watch him. 

Is he worth it? Could he be a quadrant for you? You don’t know but you think you’re going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to look me up on tumblr. Geminiderp.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

It’s the third day you’ve been here and you’re drinking by the window again. He’s stretching out on the bed, fluffing up the enormous amount of pillows only to fall onto them and flatten them. It’s honestly very cute and you smile just a bit, when you sip from the bottle.

You look out at the docks and you can see your darling out on the water. She looks naked without her sails and your colors flying on her but nonetheless she’s still the most beautiful ship you’ve ever seen.

You’re due to meet with the Grand Highblood before you leave port. Fucking stupid title of his, you’re higher on the spectrum than he is. They should call you the Grandest Highblood, you snort and tip back in your chair. You’re getting drunk and isn’t that how life should be.

You hum under your breath and glance over at him. You should probably be concerned with how you’re going to sneak him out of port. But really you can’t be bothered with that when the rum is so nice. It’s not as if the stupid clown doesn’t own you a few favors.

You cringe at the memory and shake your head, getting up and sitting the bottle on the table. He’s looking up at you from the bed and you walk over to him motioning for him to make room for you.

You wrap an arm around him and kiss him as if you’re mates and not whatever the shit you really are. He hums softly and rests a hand on your thigh, squeezing it gently because he knows what you really want. Is it really a surprise?

He nuzzles your shoulder and moves his fingers over the old tattoo on your chest. He likes your ink and you like watching him try to figure out what any of them mean, or if they mean anything. He’s an intellectual little thing and you find it much more appealing than you would have thought. He purrs softly, tracing the line of an anchor, “Boony for your thoughts?” You move your hand down to rest on his side, brushing your thumb over his grub scars. Even those marks seem delicate on him. You would compare him to glass but no, he’s sturdy as well, sturdy enough to take what you give and that’s probably why you adore him.

“Thinkin’ about Allure’s next voyage,” you openly lie to him and he nods against you. It wasn’t as if you’d really tell him you were thinking about him. You’re always thinking about him.

He moves to straddle your waist, leaning up so you have to look at him. You think he’s a bit of an attention whore; maybe that’s why he chose to be a dancer and not a slave. “You’re lying, but I won’t ask why, because I would like to know where our ship is headed,” he wraps his legs around your waist and leans back on the bed, making his back arch until he finally lays flat. It’s a horribly distracting motion and you’re hard-pressed not to look down at his nook. He’s trying to draw your attention away from his misspoken words and it almost works.

You lean in and kiss his chest down to his ribs, squeezing his hips and try to ignore how his nook presses against your abdomen. “MY ship is headed to see the empress. We’ll be plunderin’ any enemy vessels and some non-enemy ones along the way,” you smirk slightly, feeling him shiver.

“You’ll be with me for pedigrees and there’s no guarantee that you’ll be safe. Think you can handle it?” You ask, continuing your path of kisses downward and just to watch the subtle ways his body reacts to stimulation. He has lightly formed abs from his dancing, and they twitch when you brush your lips over them. It’s admittedly sexy as fuck, but really these small perfections are just an everyday thing for him. No need to tell him, right? 

He whimpers softly and lays his forearm over his eyes, as he clutches the sheets. “I… I think I could, it’s not like anyone would dare to hurt Dualscar’s cabin boy, right?” He moves his arm just enough to smirk at you and you can’t help but snort and chuckle. He’s a flatterer and you reward him with a kiss to his hip. Though it still leaves you guessing about where you stand, it kind of pisses you off but it seems he’s leaving that decision up to you.

“No, they’ll be much too busy watching him work a pole. You may make the perfect distraction, Kankri. We’ll have to test it out sometime, eh?” You’re still not ready to make that decision. You move him away from you and he spreads his legs wide. His nook left red stains on your waist and you know what you want.

You lay back and pull him onto your chest. He’s shocked by your strength and after he’s done flailing around like an idiot, he grabs your horns and frowns down at you. “You could have asked,” he berates you and you raise an eyebrow at his tone. He’s forgetting his place already.

“I won’t ask your permission to do anything,  _boy_ ,” you slap his ass and he groans softly. He’s such a glutton for punishment it’s distasteful. You love it.

“I take what I want, and do as I see fit. Expect anythin’ else and you’ll be disappointed,” you slap him again and he moans, canting his hips forward. You catch them and kiss his inner thighs, licking up to where they meet his nook.

“Yes Captain, thank you for correcting me. Please let me apologize,” he brushes his fingers over your horns in reverence and pouts at you with those god-forsaken eyes of his and you have no choice but to give him permission.

“Go on then,” you let go of him and watch as he turns around carefully, still keeping his nook in your face. You groan softly and squeeze his ass, admiring the redden skin where your hands marked him.

He moans for you, resting his hands on your thighs as he leans down to kiss your bulge. He coaxes the rest of it from your sheathe, kissing it and letting it wrap around his fingers. You moan when his soft little tongue slides against it. He’s going to spoil you with a tongue that good.

You kiss and lick his nook, playfully sliding your tongue along his warmth. His bulge is curling in on itself, desperate for stimulation. It tries to reach back for your mouth, smearing against your angular jaw and you’ll give him hell for that later.

You can’t be bothered to move your hands from that perfect ass of his. Fuck it’s glorious; you wonder how many men have given their entire week’s pay to have a chance at it. It’s in this moment you realize that no one else will ever get this ass but yourself. It fills you with possessiveness over him and you pull away from his nook to growl, “Mine.”

He shudders and pops your bulge out of his mouth to keen, “All yours… Cronus.” You shudder as well, the words only affirming your desires. He’s made for you. The gods smiled on your horrible soul and sent this angel, a stripper of all things to be yours. Your pusher throbs and you swipe your tongue from his bulge to his nook. He’s never tasted so good.

He takes your bulge into his mouth once more and you can feel the way the tip nudges the back of his throat. It’s amazing and you slide your tongue into his nook and he moans around you. You rub his ass and move your thumbs to the outer walls of his nook, stroking them in time with your tongues movements.

He’s bobbing his head now, whimpering softly around you. He clutches the sheets and sucks you hard. You can’t help but to buck your hips. He moans like it’s what he wants, his nook flexing with the movement. You think he may get off on having his mouth fucked.

You are a giving man after all, so you thrust into his mouth until you spill violet. You should be running out of material but he brings out the best in you really. He shivers and you slurp at his nook. He sucks softly on your bulge, trying to coax it into staying out of your sheathe. It hurts a bit from the overstimulation but you’ll get over it.

You pull away from his now dribbling nook, to pant softly and nuzzle the back of his thigh. “You want me to fuck you.” It’s not a question; his body is already begging you. 

“Please, Cronus. I need your bulge so badly,” he’s shivering and you hum thoughtfully, patting his ass just to watch it jiggle a bit. He whines and rolls his hips, rubbing his bulge against your chest. “Pleaseeee,” he whines then huffs, laying his head on your hip. Now he’s just being dramatic and you roll your eyes.

“No, I don’t think I want too right now,” you say, dismissing his request and he makes a pitiful little sound in his throat and you move him off of you. You sit up and roll your shoulders, rubbing your neck. He’s looking at you like you’ve slapped his lusus and you get up from the bed, those cigarettes are calling your name.

You get up and light one, before deciding. “You can go ahead and finger yourself like the needy bitch you are,” you wave a hand at him, letting smoke flutter from your gill slits. You sit at the chair left by the table and watch him. He frowns, furrowing his brow and folding his leg over the other, trying to be modest. You could laugh; the stripper is attempting to be modest.

You roll the little tobacco filled tube of paper between your fingers, “I’m waiting.” He glares at you and you look away, breathing in the tar to hide your little smile. This game you’re playing with him has been the most enjoyable thing you’ve done in sweeps. You know he likes it, though it is damned hard not to just give into him.

You wonder if maybe you pegged him wrong as being an attention whore. That is until he pushes two fingers into himself and moans like the lovely slut he is.  _Your_  lovely slut, you mentally correct yourself. He whines and tosses his head back, crying out your name.

He shivers and you can’t take your eyes off of him. He curls his fingers thrusting them slowly and you can’t help but long for the warmth of his nook.

The cigarette is burning itself out in your hand and you snuff it out. He looks at you and smirks. Your bulge is trying to make it’s way into your nook; he notices.

"Why are you torturing us both? Mm… I’m so wet for you. Cronus!" he shouts desperately. You hope the rooms next to yours heard him. 

You’re kneeling over him within the next moment and he mewls happily for you, reaching up and pulling you in for a kiss. You think you could get used to the way he has you curled around his little finger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just thought I'd mention that you should follow my tumblr or check out this link geminiderp.tumblr.com/tagged/stripper+au for my most recent updates and some photos related to this story. I'm just a lot quicker to update there than here. Hope you enjoy!

The lights of the club glow in the night and you decide to venture to Allure and make sure she’s ship shape. The streets are busy with trolls of all colors and you wave off a few ladies after your attention. Normally you’d enjoy having a few of them on your arm but Allure’s calling to you and you may have another lowblood on your mind.

He woke you up with kisses and his beautiful smile. He asked you, if you’d be okay with being seen with him in public. You’d told him, of course you would, and he’d melted in your hands. You can’t handle how red you are for him. The last time you’d gotten red for anyone was with your last kismesis and that had just ended with you being alone again.

You sigh and wave to the crew you’d told to stay behind and guard Allure. You visibly relax when your boots touch her deck. The only other place you feel so at home is the ocean. You consider going for swim but decide to wait, it maybe a nice way to end your little date with him, if it could really be called that.

You wonder if he can even swim. Most around here can but he would never really need too. You’ll have to ask him later. You walk around the deck and tie a few ropes up that were left unmanaged. Filthy swine always leave a few things undone.

You wander into your quarters and sit at your desk, propping your boots up on the end of it. You place Ahab’s crosshairs down and sigh happily. This is truly where you belong isn’t it? The gentle way the ship rocks makes you feel more at peace than anything.

You close your eyes and immediately you think of him. He could be here sitting in your lap while Allure sails as swift as ever. He would nuzzle against you, purring for you and telling you how wonderful you are. Oh yeah, you could definitely get used to that.

You realize you should have a pole installed before you leave port so he can dance for you. The idea of him giving you a private show of his dancing skills is very appealing. You place your hands behind your head and grin to yourself. You could watch him work those sinful hips and then fuck him on your desk. He’s so damn loud you’ll have to kiss him or cover his mouth to keep him quiet. But then again you have no problem with the crew knowing your fucking him thoroughly. You smile at the idea of all the bitching you’ll get from the crew but once again it’s not your problem. It isn’t like you don’t pay them well enough.

The waves splash against Allure’s hull and you decide that the ocean is calling you. You strip down to your underwear and slip out of the window, diving into the water below. It’s pitch black, or it would be, without your eyes. Your gills flare out, enjoying the water that sweeps over them and you begin swimming. You can feel the current and you let it pull you a bit before surfacing. There’s a light wind but other than that the ocean’s as smooth as glass up to the ports.

You look up at the two moons slowly making their way across the sky and you feel like you could almost reach them; they are so large tonight. You should probably be on a higher guard but no one is better off in the water than you. You are a killing machine in these parts and anyone who can see your scars knows that you’ve earned your title from the sea.

Or at least that’s what you tell people. Tell them you got them in a fight with a great white shark and bull shark. No one needs to know it was really a boarding hook some idiot threw onto a trading ship and you hadn’t been looking. You just so happened to turn around and it snagged you. You’d killed the bastard that did it to you and pulled the thing from your face. 

You kick your feet and dive back under the surface. Some manta rays swim along side you and you admire the few reefs that have avoided being hit by all the ships. A few small sharks circle near you and you fucking dare them to come at you. You may not have fought two of the deadliest ones but you could deal with these little ones if you had two.

The ocean feels so nice after being away from it for a few nights. It washes over you and refills you with energy, like a nice soak in a tub for a landweller you would assume. You take a few minutes to clean out your gills and it’s fairly disgusting. Gills don’t have the same kind of cleaning functions that lungs have and you quickly swim from the large cloud of… stuff. It’s mostly lint and pollen, the shit that floats in the air, definitely not sexy. The fish will happily eat it though, and you notice a little bit more redness to the mess. That’s kind of disgusting in an endearing way.

You make your way back to Allure, knocking off some of the barnacles that have taken refuge on her underside. You climb a rope that’s hanging off the side and haul yourself onto her deck; the crew doesn’t spare much of a glance. They know it’s you and you head into your office, drying off for a few moments.

You suppose he’s probably waiting for you at the club. He said he wanted to go to the tavern, to have dinner but you hope he knows what he’s getting into. That place will be filled with noise and horny pirates. Oh well, you aren’t afraid to kick some ass if they try and get too handsy with him. That’s your job.

You stop by a shop that does some black-smithing and ship repairs and set up the arrangements to have the pole built in your office. You pay them well, so the job will be done by the time your due to set sail. They thank you and praise your generosity and you roll your eyes. Damned highbloods. The ones below you piss you off. Could they have been trying any harder to get up your ass?

You head towards the club but stop short when you see a particularly fine ass. It’s fucking plump and oh shit your bulge in twitching in your trousers. You glance up to see who the fine piece of ass is and it’s him. Oh. You may have the ability to be an idiot… every once in a while.

In your defense it’s the first time you’ve seen him wearing so many clothes. He’s wearing some heels, tight leggings and a little corset? Whatever it is, it pulls in his waist a bit and adds to his shapely figure before going up to his armpits. You’d like to think he dressed up for you.

He’s talking with some midbloods and you don’t like it. They way they’re look at him makes you kind of sick. You walk up to him and place a hand on his hip, pulling him to your side. He makes a little surprised noise and looks up at you. You glare at them and tell them to get lost.

“I suppose I should thank you,” he says looking away, “though I am perfectly capable of handling customers like that, I’ll have you know.” He purses his lips as if he’s deciding what else to say and you lean down to kiss him. He gives you a soft purr after a moment and you pull away, walking towards the tavern. 

“Yeah yeah, I just don’t take to kindly people checkin’ out what’s mine, like it’s on sale, alright,” you grumble and he makes an amused little noise. “Who says I’m yours for anything more than what you paid for, Hm?” he looks up at you and it would hurt to him hear say that but you can see and hear his playfulness. Little shit. Your little shit.

You enter the tavern only to be greeted by hollers of your title and a mug of grog. You raise your glass and propose a toast to yourself, cackling as you lead him to a table.

You love the tavern here. It’s always filled with happy, drunk trolls. There’s gambling upstairs and hookers downstairs. There’s always someone swinging from the rafters and a band playing a tune. There are multiple wolf whistles and catcalls directed at him and you ignore them. 

He turns down the grog and asks for some wine and the works. Which is usually just some breads and cheese, maybe a fruit of they have it. You ask for the same and down your grog, asking for another before the bar wench leaves.

He scoffs at you and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms in distaste. “Honestly I don’t see how you can call yourself a highblood when you behave like a fool,” he’s not being nice at all you decide and you pull him from his seat to sit in your lap. There are a few more wolf whistles at the two of you and you wave them off. He’s still not happy with you but you intend to make it up to him.

You tilt his chin up and kiss him gently, petting his hair and moving your hand to rest on his back. “Just relax, sweet heart. I have ta keep up appearances, right? Besides with a diamond like you on my arm there’s not a whole lot more I can do to look any better, but I have ta at least try, savvy,” you say smoothly and he blushes bright. It’s a beautiful thing and you could kiss yourself.

You eat and tell him to drink as much as he likes. He’s feeding you a grape and drinking his third large glass of wine. You grab the fruit with your teeth when he tosses it into the air and he goes into a fit of giggles. You’ve determined he’s a lightweight. 

You drink, and drink, and before you know it you’re arm-wrestling a blueblood and Kankri has formed a cheering squad for you. You slam his hand onto the table and take his boonies. Kankri coos over you and crawls back into your lap. He nuzzles your neck and kisses your fin, purring about how hot that makes him and you nearly spit out your drink. You should get him drunk more often.

After a while someone says they really enjoyed his ‘performance’ and is asking where he’s been. Another low life is saying that he can’t be that guy; he’s not as good looking. That pissed him off and you can practically feel him getting angrier in your hands.

“Well I’ll prove it too you!” Oh no. You watch as he gets up from your lap, counting his steps away from you and holds up one hand in a flourish. His balance is still pretty good even in those heels, he seems to be in control; you’re mildly surprised.

For a moment, you can’t figure out what the hell he has planned, until he’s moving through the air. He does a handstand on one hand and some how, threw sheer abdominal muscle strength; He spreads his legs and lowers himself into your lap slowly, canting his hips back and forth, back and forth and oh your bulge is starting to unsheathe.

The others all howl and make appreciative noises and he smiles at you grinning like he’s won the lottery. You rest your hands on his hips and kiss him briefly. He licks your lip and you smirk a bit before leaning in to whisper, “Ready to leave?” 

He gets up and pulls you along out of the tavern and down to the club. You press him against the wall outside of your room and he’s digging though your pockets for the key. Your bulge is squirming and he purrs when his hand brushes it through the material of your pants. It makes you groan and he giggles again, pulling out the key. He turns to unlock it and your grinding against his ass.

He gasps and pushes the door open and you can’t be bothered to stop your grinding. He whines and shivers as you reach around to rub the front of his pants, letting him frot against your hand. You’re stumbling all over the room and before you know it you’ve ended up fully clothed and in the shower. 

He’s panting with excitement and you kiss him roughly, lifting him up by his ass and grinding your clothed groins together. He pulls you against him with his legs and the friction in amazing. He cries out your name and you wonder if you even closed the door.

He’s fumbling with your belt while your tongues move together. You’re cupping his face and fucking his mouth. He mewls desperate and frustrated and you help him with the awful piece of metal, groaning as your bulge slips free, uncurling and sliding against the material of his damned leggings.

There’s no way you’re putting him down so you do the only logical thing. You rip his leggings and he knocks the water on with his heels. You shudder as the icy spray hits your clothed back and he’s so fucking ready for you, you can’t even be bothered to care.

“Come on, come on shit. Fuck me with that fucking huge bulge. Goddamn I need it,” he’s arching against you and moaning like a whore. You lick his neck and chest, groaning at his words, sliding your bulge against the warm folds of his nook and you swear you can already feel him dripping. 

You warble, animalistic and hungry for him. He moans loudly in return and clutches your hair. You press him against the wall, freeing up an arm so you can guide your bulge into him. He takes it all in one motion and moans so damn loudly you hope no one actually thinks you’re hurting him. 

“Fucking bulge-slut, that’s right scream for me. Come on, tell me how much you love being stretched around me,” you growl at him, thrusting and kissing him sloppily. They’re drunken attempts at sloppy make outs, at best, so honestly there’s really no hope. He likes it though and you’re pretty sure he’s trying to suck your face off. 

He keens when you pound his genetic glands, mewling and begging you. He unhooks his corset and gasps, clinging to you, as you attempt to split him in half with your bulge. The water is soaking your clothes and they’re starting to get heavy but you keep thrusting. The wet sound of your hips crashing together is adding to your lust and you think this maybe where you’ll die, at least it was from pleasure.

He’s panting and mewling out broken little phrases until he manages a few more coherent sentences, “I-I love it so much oh… oh Dualscar. God just… just don’t stop fucking me, don’t ever stop. You awful, awful, horrible troll… ugh I love you,” he arches against you as he finishes and you shudder, thrusting once more before spilling into him. It feels so amazing to cum right when you’re supposed to, when his nook is squeezing and pulsing around you for all it’s worth. It’s so blissful you decide that if this is how you’re going to go, that it’s fine by you. But as it seems now is not your day.

He’s panting hard and limp as a noodle in your arms. You reach behind your back to turn off the water, taking a few minutes to catch your breath. By the time you gather yourself, he is asleep in your arms so, you gently peel off his ruined leggings and heels. You sit him in the bathtub while you take off your own clothes and hang them on the shower rod to dry.

He doesn’t stir and you pick him up as gently as you can, setting him on the soft, clean sheets of the bed. He’s gorgeous like this, glowing from the pailing and serene in his sleep. You pull back the sheets and place him next to you, wrapping him up in your arms. You tuck his head under yours and the nubs are another perfect part of him. The way he fits against you and the soft sound of his heart beating. It’s all, perfect. You feel that warmth in your chest more than ever, as you kiss his forehead, whispering a soft admission of your love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signless POV. Sadstuck. Signless reflects on the moment Dualscar once broke his heart.

You’ve been on The Alluring Seahorse for a few nights now and honestly it’s a tad bit boring. When Dualscar is out on deck barking orders you have nothing to do but follow him around or lie in bed and admire the sea from the windows in his quarters. It gives you a lot of time to think honestly and you find your thoughts wondering back to all the times he visited you. It brings back some memories that hurt but if you suppress them your entire like you’ll never really deal with them, now will you? 

It had been a sweep since the last time he was here and it’s not as if you miss him, or anything. He’s a pirate after all; he wants nothing more from you than your body. You sigh as you get dress for the evening and brush your hair in the dressing room you share with your morail. You put just a bit of lipstick on, it’s something new your mentor suggested you try, and head out to the main room.

It’s busy tonight, with the storm outside all sorts are seeking shelter here. You’re sure to make a good bit of money even though you are slated to dance tonight. You wander around, brushing up against some of them and running your fingers along arms, trying your best to be flirty. Most of them look your over and a few of them even wink at you and you smile coyly. There’s a blueblood after your attention and you being walking towards him when someone larger than you comes up and wraps their arm around your waist. Their skin in cool against yours and you glance up at them, fully prepared to have to take care of some drunk asshole that’s trying to get more than what he paid for. Oh it’s him.

You don’t even know his name but he’s the only one you have tried to remember. The blueblood catches an eyeful of him and growls but sighs. He is a seadweller after all, not much higher than him you think, except for maybe the empress herself. He grins down at you and there are two horrible scars on his face, what happened to him? 

He leads you away and to one of the secluded booths. He sits and pats his lap, as if you’re so kind of trained pet. You scoff and roll your eyes before sitting beside him. If he wants you in his lap he knows how much it costs. “Aw, peach you’re still as feisty as ever, I guess. Won’t even budge for a man with an injury?” He tries to look pathetic and you sigh softly, pressing your lips in a tight line so you don’t smile. He’s such a desperate fool.

You carefully reach up towards his face and he closes his eyes, clearly knowing what you’re wanting to do. You brush your fingers along the scar, feeling how it meets his skin across his nose. It just barely missed his eyes and you find yourself feeling thankful of all things. “How did it happen?” you ask softly with much more concern than you had intended and his brows furrow.

You move your hand away but still admire his face. He opens his eyes and they’re the same violet as the gems on his rings and he reaches to cup your chin, tilting your head up, “Sit in my lap and I’ll tell you.” He thinks he can bribe you, now does he?

“I’ll only be sitting,” you say as you move over to sit on his thigh. You rest a hand on his chest and he smirks as if he’s won. He places a hand on your lower back and you narrow your eyes, “You do realize I could be making money if I were here right now, yes?”

His fins droop a little and you bring your hand up to your own face, pinching the bridge of your nose with your thumb and forefinger, sighing. He’s a pitiful fool and you tell him to go on with his story. He straightens up and you notice a new tattoo on his arm, it’s of a shark and you brush your fingers over it.

“I was debatin’ on what ta tell ya honestly. How about the truth if ya promise not ta tell anyone? Keep it our little secret yeah?” he looks at you and you nod.

“It was a hell of a night. Wind was howlin’ and it was so foggy ya damn near couldn’t see ya own hand if it was right in front a ya face. I was tightenin’ some ropes on the deck of Captain Abyss’s ship. When outta no where a ship sails up beside us. Before I could even sound an alarm a boardin’ hook was throw at the deck and got me,” he motion to the scar on his face, “Clear across my beautiful face.” 

You let a smile tug at the edge of your lips and he smirks and pulls you a bit closer. You let him because he’s managing to keep his hands off of your ass. “So what did I do sweetheart? I pulled it from my own face and gutted the bastard what done it ta me,” he makes a stabbing motion and taps on the sword at his side. He think’s he’s so brave and dashing doesn’t he? You don’t really believe in killing but it comforts you that he knows how to handle himself out there.

“Captain saw it all and said I finally earned myself a title,’ he says and relaxes a bit as a waitress brings him a bottle of rum, sitting it on the table in front of you both. 

“Oh and what is it?” you try to sound as uninterested as possible though you’ve been itching to put some kind of name to his face. He moves a hand down to cup your ass as he leans in and whispers in your ear, “Dualscar, darlin’ that’s what ya can call me on ya lonely nights.”

You hmph and wiggle away from him, moving to straddle his waist. He raises an eyebrow at you, clearly not expecting that. “Who says I have any lonely nights? Payment please,” you smirk and he grumbles, before reaching into his waistcoat. He hands you some boonies and you nod approvingly, tucking them away.

“It isn’t all that creative of a name, Dualscar,” you purr and grind against him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He rests his hands on your ass; kneading it and pulling you flush against him. He kisses your neck and licks at your ear, “It ain’t about bein’ creative. It’s about lettin’ trolls know what’s the last thin’ they’ll see before they kill over.”

You purr and offer more of your neck to him, “My, my are you trying to sweet talk me because it is not working.” He growls and you press your ears back in submission, the sound makes your shiver from horns to toe. You know he could crush your bones if he wanted too. He’s a highblood after all and you’re just a mutant.

“I saw what color your blood is,” he pulls back to meet your eyes and you stiffen, feeling your heart stop in your chest. This is it. You’re going to die, you need Psiioniic; you start to pull away from him in your panic but he holds you in place.

“I was mad at first. That I had fooled around with a mutant but… It was the best time I’ve had here. Didn’t feel as angry as I normally do after I left ya,” he’s speaking softly and he reaches up to cup your cheek. There’s softness to his eyes and you find yourself relaxing a bit.

“I like ya, red. You’re a sight for sore eyes. I don’t plan on killin’ ya but I’d like a favor in return, f ya catch my drift,” he winks at you and squeezes your ass. You frown and sigh softly, you know what he wants but you had hoped to think better of him than to hold this over your head for sex. 

“Don’t look so sad. I promise it’ll feel good. I’ll be real sweet ta ya,” he brushes his fingers through your hair and you look up at him. His eyes look sincere and they give you hope that he’ll be true to his word. You offer him a little smile, leaning up to kiss him.

His lips taste he same, though they’re a bit rougher from his time away from you and you reach up to brush your fingers against his fins. He rumbles for you and you purr in return. He moves his hands along your bare sides and his hands feel good against your skin. He marvels over you; you can feel it in the gentle way he caresses you. 

He licks at your lips and you move your fingers into his hair. It’s slicked back with gel and you run your fingers through it. Your hands brush against his horns and your can see the way they’re worn from the wind and salty sea. He moves his hands to your back, his fingertips move along your spine, tracing it up and to your shoulder blades. You let yourself relax into his touch and he pulls away, breathing in deeply. 

“Biggest room in the back. Lead the way, red,” he lets go of you and it takes you a moment to process his words. Oh he bought the largest room in the back? Did he plan on holding this over you? He must have.

You smirk a bit and hop up off of his lap. You take his hand in yours and marvel at the largeness of him. His hand wraps around yours and is he still not done growing? You guess not. You lead him to the room and allow him to open it. He does have the key after all. He takes it out and winks at you again and you roll your eyes. He holds the door open for you and you thank him.

The room is gorgeous, soft wood floors and bright red walls. There a table but no basket, that’s only for sailors that buy the room for more than one night. He definitely planned to hold your mutation over your head. He closes the door and wraps his arms around your waist, leaning down and brushing his lips over your neck.

He brushes his finger over your grubscars and you sigh in pleasure. He hums softly and moves his hand down over your stomach, pressing gently so his can grind against you. You feel the press of his bulge against your lower back and you remember his size as if it was last night. 

He groans and turns you around, pressing you against the wall with a hand by your head. You mewl softly when he ruts against you, nibbling on your neck. You aren’t used to being given pleasure and it makes you flush. He kisses you once more, invading your mouth with his cool tongue. 

He starts taking off his shirt and overcoat and you work to tug his belt from the loops on his trousers. He grins into your kiss as his clothes fall to the floor. He pulls away from you only to take off his shirt and lift you up. You expected him to push you up against the wall but he surprises you by carrying you to the bed.

He drops you onto the sheets and you gasp softly. He stops for a moment and looks you over, so you do the same to him. He looks so dignified even in his excited state and those scars add age to his face and he wears it well. He’s muscular like most seadwellers but so broad, so very masculine and it makes you shiver.

He moves to kiss your neck, moving down over your bare chest, brushing his hands over your sides and you can’t help but squirm and stifle a giggle when he brushes over a particularly ticklish spot. He smiles and keeps moving down, kissing over you hip bones. He slips his thumbs under the thin material of your panties and shreds them with his claws.

You lean up and huff at him, “I liked those! You’re paying for them.” He laughs softly and nods, pulling them off of you. You blush bright when he stops, looking at your groin as if he didn’t expect your color. Your bulge is only beginning to slip out, flushed bright red. He lets it curl around one of his fingers and you moan softly.

“It’s really an interestin’ color, very rare, make ya unique. How do ya keep johns from seein’ it?” he asks you and you wonder why he even cares to know? 

“None of them take the time to look down. You are the only customer I’ve ever had that’s gotten this close to my bulge or nook,” you say matter-of-factly and he frowns, reaching down to pull his bulge from his pants. It slides against your thigh and curls around your bulge, encouraging it to fully unsheathe. You both groan together and he leans over you, kissing you deeply.

You purr loudly and roll your hips up to meet his. “Quite tha shame I’m the only one with any fuckin’ manners,” he strokes the both of you and you pant softly.

“Tragedy in all honesty,” you say with all the sarcasm you can manage in your position. He laughs outright and untangles his bulge from yours. He whistles appreciatively and strokes your bulge, “Ya’re packin’ more than I expected, red.”

You shudder and moan his title, pressing your ears back because all you want right now is his bulge inside you. You’ve thought about it over and over, wondered if he would be a sweet lover or pound you so hard you couldn’t walk. The only thing is you can’t decide which one you want more from him. He shooshes you and pats your thigh before pressing the tip of his bulge against your nook. 

He’s slick with pre-material already and you’re glad for that because he’s stretching you wide. You spread your legs a bit more and keen softly, he groans and nips at your shoulder, grunting once he realizes you’re stretched to your limit. You clutch the sheets and warble lowly. He feels amazing inside you, curling and brushing against your glands. 

You pant softly, trying to catch your breath and gasp as he pulls out of you slowly. You realize he actually waited. He gave you a few moments to stretch and you are filled with emotions for him. Be it fear, rage, or passion, you don’t know which but you do know you want nothing more than to be closer to him. 

You kiss him roughly and he moans, low in his throat as he thrusts into you making you make the most embarrassing noises. You’ve never been so vocal but you want this, you want him more than anyone.

He lifts up your thighs, practically folding you in half so he can push in deeper. You tug his hair and pant against his lips as he fills you over and over again. The friction is glorious and pleasure ripples from your nook to your fingers and toes, then right back again.

Your heels make you feel clunky and they dig into his arms but you could careless, when he’s treating you so well. You feel the pleasure building in you but you aren’t there you need more. He snarls and you feel the cool press of a pail under you as he pulls out of you, dropping your legs and grabbing his bulge. 

He strokes himself once and he’s already spilling into the metal of the rental pail. The sound makes you shiver and you look up to see him in the throws of passion. It makes you long to be there with him, to share in the pleasure.

He shivers and lies down against you, eyes closed as he catches his breath. You look away and shiver, feeling even colder with him against you. He rests a hand on you shoulder and breathes deeply before speaking, “Thank ya, sugar. Will ya do me a favor and send in one of the ladies when ya take your leave.” His tone is rough from the exertion and he doesn’t meet your eyes.

You are heartbroken and furious; the pain is like a slap to the face. How could you ever have thought this customer would love you? Could love you or feel anything other than lust for you? You stand on shaky legs and go to grab a towel from the bathroom before leaving. You don’t say a word to him. You can’t even look at him as you leave.

You shut the door a bit harder than necessary and Psiioniic is waiting for you, leaning against the wood paneling. He wraps you up in your robe and takes you back to the fitting room you share with him. He told one of the girls to go see to him along the way and it hurt. It hurt so badly.

You cried all night and day, in Psiioniic’s arms, while he stroked your hair and shooshed you, coddling you like a grub. You poured your heart out to him and he listened with sad eyes, promising to tear your customer a new one. You couldn’t even think his name but you told Psiioniic not too.

The next night just as you were getting ready to leave one of the girls delivered you a large envelope. It was violet and sealed with a wax marking just like his. You stared at it for what seemed like forever. What could he want from you? What more could you give this horrible man?

Your curiosity is too great and you break it with your thumb, carefully opening it as if there could be a beast inside. But there isn’t. It’s full of boon dollars, more boons than you’ve ever seen, and a letter.

Nevver see you doing anything for yourself. Get yourself something nice. I’m still not good enough for you it seems. Practice makes perfect, yeah? Keep a fond eye to the horizon for me, darling.

That’s it? You growl and clutch the paper to your chest. He thinks money can redeem him? That fool. That horrible, hopeless fool, tears fall down your face though you can’t help but smile because if there’s one thing that pirate gives you, it’s hope.

—

You wake up suddenly and feel him stir behind you, pulling you closer with the arm he has wrapped around you. You sigh and roll over so you can see his face. His eyes crack open and he smiles softly at you, in that way that makes your heart melt and you feel the fears from your memories slip away.

You have forgiven him for that and he has redeemed himself over and over. You understand him now more than ever and you think you understand why he did the things he once did. You kiss him gently, pushing the stay hairs out of his face and behind his fin. 

"I love you," you say it, voice rough with sleep and he kisses your forehead, tucking you under his chin. It’s his favorite way to hold you and you smile against his chest. 

"I love you, too," he says it so reverent and endearing that it makes you really believe him. He never would have been able to tell you that before, but he says it now without hesitation. You think you can forgive a fool for letting his pride blind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signless and Dualscar are off to sea and Signless dreams of his first encounter with Dualscar before he was even Dualscar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching over to Signless POV for this chapter and the next :3

You hadn’t expected any of this if you were honest with yourself. Never would have guessed that Dualscar enjoyed your company to this extent nor that your own heart had begun to beat faster when you glanced upon the older troll. You lay curled up in his bed in the hull of his ship. A pirate ship. Your prophetic dreams of another world where he’s thinner and younger with some kind of wand or a white stick, hanging from his mouth, they had drawn you to him, that first time you saw him in the club. 

He wasn’t a Captain then, just another sailor using all his earned gold on your fellow dancers. Your morail had already had an encounter with him and he encouraged you to talk to him saying something along the lines of ‘he pays well.’ You found him handsome, as most of the seadwellers are, they do have genetics on their side after all. He was showing off some tattoo to one of the girls while you glanced from behind the curtain. Customers always called you talented and beautiful so they’d allowed you to dance on stage, you had been grateful because it paid off.

You followed your practiced routine and slid along the pole, counting in your head as the bass thumped. Before you knew it you were done and he had whistled and called for you to come down. You were mostly proud of yourself, sailors were sometimes too easy to manipulate. You should have been born a siren.

You hold your head high and approach the table he’s sitting at. You sit across from him and rest your hand on his forearm, purring softly. Time to pour on the charm. “Hello, handsome. How can I be of service to you?” you say it just like the Dolarosa taught you too, smiling coyly and looking into his eyes. He’s higher on the spectrum than you thought and you decide you’ll take pride in catching this one. 

His fins twitch and he flushes a bit, it’s cute and you wonder if anyone, besides himself, has ever complimented him before. He coughs softly and straightens his shoulders, they’re broad and you’re finding more things to like about him. He smirks at you trying to look cocky as he leans in, his teeth are razors, you wonder if his lusus was a shark. 

“How much for a chance at that sweet ass of yours?” he actually waggles his eyebrows. You never would have though anyone outside of films did that but that is indeed what just happened. You smirk right back, batting your eyelashes and pouting just a bit, “If you have to ask, it’s probably too much for you.” You run your fingers along his arm and down to his hand. He furrows his brow, looking you over for a moment. You smile and busy yourself with looking down and tracing the tattoo on his skin.

He leans back and reaches into his coat, pulling out… Oh it’s a whole boondollar. He sits it on the table and reaches up to cup your face. “I like ya, sweetheart. Think ya could at least try and give a fella a break,” his accent is heavy on the v’s and w’s and you glance up at him. He catches your lips in a kiss and you slide the boony over and into your garter belt. His lips are salty like the sea with a strong taste of lemons and maybe a bit of rum. Well at least he doesn’t have scurvy.

He’s a good kisser though and you crawl over and into his lap, resting your hands on his chest. He looks like he’s just recently molted, not fully an adult yet and you find it comforting. It also makes you realize he’s still growing and that claws at the heat forming in you. You are not supposed to get attached to customers, especially ones like this. You are a mutant after all and he could kill you if he saw fit.

He rests his hands on your rear and you find it hard to believe he would ever do that. You move your hips in little circles and break the kiss. He immediately kisses your neck and along your shoulder and you make an appreciative noise. He is taking the time to give you pleasure which isn’t something a lot of the customers will do. You slide a hand into his hair and grind against him slowly. His horns roll over his head in waves and you think that’s kind of poetic for a seadweller. You’re glad you wore your best lingerie this evening even though it will probably be ruined. You’re getting too worked up and losing your focus on your job. That’s what this is after all. He has paid you to pleasure him and that’s what you’ll do.

You continue to grind, feeling the way his bulge slips out and presses against his trousers. You know you’re blushing as you rub against him. “You’re so fuckin’ hot,” he mumbles in your ear and you shudder. He is doing horrible things to you and you curse him in your head. You lean over and kiss him and you can feel your nook, throb as his tongue slips past your lips.

He isn’t gripping your hips like most highbloods do. So hard that you’ll be bruised and that is never good for business. He just holds them delicately, like he knows he could hurt you. You hate him for it. You’re suddenly wishing he would bruise you and damage you, leave you physically worn and broken. You think he may break you in another way, that no one else ever has and that scares you.

He squeezes your ass again and you mewl softly against his lips. He groans and you whimper, when he pulls you close to him. You’re glad for the darkness of the club, it means no one can see you staining your panties red and probably his pants that way as well.

You pull away from his lips and slip down between his legs. He gives a soft “Oh,” and you grin up at him. He’s a bit dim isn’t he? You unbutton his pants and now it’s your turn to be shocked. He is bigger than you expected. The highest you’ve been with was a dark purple blooded seadweller and she wasn’t even in the same ballpark as this guy. 

He must have caught the shocked look in your eyes because he’s grinning down at you and he ruffles your hair, placing his thumb on the top of your horn. They’re naturally nubby and he rubs them while he speaks, “Don’t be shy, sweetness.”

You scowl at him and abruptly take as much of him into your mouth as you can. The slender tip of him nudges the back of your throat and you attempt not to gag around him. It’s not like you’re new at this but there’s just so much of him. You make up for it though by stroking the rest of his length. You look up and he’s biting his lip to hold back his sounds, though some soft groans are slipping out. He’s flushed and you bob your head gently, sucking and watching him. He looks down at you and meets your gaze. You purr around him and his hips give an involuntary little thrust. You were prepared though and you pull back in time from him. He whimpers like a wriggler and your heart squeezes with pity. You don’t want to stop doing this for him, and you don’t even know his name nor his title. You lean back in and focus again on the job. That’s all you are to this troll, just a way for him to get off, a source of pleasure not pity.

He clutches your hair and you feel the inevitable twitch in his bulge and the way it swells a bit more in your mouth. He coats your tongue and throat but you swallow, flushing because his material even tastes unique. His bulge begins to retract and some material drips onto your chest and on the floor between your knees. He lifts you up by the shoulder and kisses you deeply. You normally would refuse a kiss after that but he probably thinks he has bought you for the evening and he is sorely mistaken. You decide that you’ll humor this one, he seems to enjoy the little bits of affection that should be exclusive for a matespriteship and not the paid encounter that you two are and most likely always will be. 

He grins at you and rests a hand on your side, “Ya look real pretty with violet on your lips.” He leans in and licks them clean and you kiss him, cupping his face gently before pulling away from him. So that’s his color, you’ll have to remember it. You turn to walk away and he grabs your hand. 

“Hold on there, sugar. I thought I bought that ass for the evening?” he has that confused look on his face again and you smirk. You move your hand to cup his face and you kiss him deeply. He releases your hand and you move to rub both sets of the gills on his neck. You are far more experienced than he is and you can feel him giving into the kiss. You break it off and whisper, “You couldn’t handle me all night, sugar.”

You walk away from him, giving him a little wave over your shoulder and smirking to yourself. These sailors will never learn will they? You are absolutely certain you should have been born a siren.

You sigh softly as you wake up in Dualscar’s bed, smiling at the memory. He certainly has changed since then. Though, now you are certain that he is completely wrapped around your finger and you revel in the control. He needs you but the secret is you really need him too. Maybe you’re better off not being a siren.


	7. Chapter 7

You’re set to sail tonight. You woke during the day and left him a note and a glass of water. 

‘Get your things ready and say your farewwells. WWe set sail tonight. Buy any clothes you need and use my title. I havve a bill in most of the stores in towwn. Make sure to bring your wweapon a choice for the voyage you’ll need it. Meet me before the sun sets at the docks.’ 

You secure Ahab’s crosshairs, slung over your back and give him a kiss to his forehead. Poor guy’s going to need a stiff one when he wakes up. You can’t help but think you could give him a stiff one and grin. That’s a good one; you’ll have to save it. 

The sunlight is harsh when you leave the club but you have a clown lord to visit. It’s the largest building in town, built that way to accommodate highbloods. The guards out front nod to you and open the door. You enter and follow the hauntingly familiar path. They both even bother to give you an escort anymore, how rude.

You enter his chamber and stand tall. Others are expected to bow, but you’ll be killed before you bow to him. There are multiple trolls sitting on piles of pillows surrounding him and you can’t help but to feel a bit intimidated. But none of them have your breeding and you cling to that thought for security. You’re still stronger than them. He greets you with a grin, his face paint distorting with the motion. He asks what he can do for you today.

“You know why I’m here. I need to collect the favor you owe me,” you don’t try to hide the annoyance in your voice. He looks at you confused as if you’ve told him a riddle. You notice they’re passing around a bowl of sopor and you relax a tad bit. At least you’ve caught him on a high day, unlike last time. He takes the bowl and lifts it with both hands, drinking the green sludge. It’s not meant for ingestion. It’s typically used as healing fluid but it seems to keep him and most of the other subjuggalator following calm enough to deal with, therefore you completely support their usage of it.

He sighs and lays back a bit glancing at you. “What miracle can I make for you, brother?” he slurs a bit and you try to form your request in the best way possible. Lowbloods aren’t supposed to be exchanged unless at an auction house so you’re hoping he’ll be kind enough. “I’d like to have one of the lowbloods from the strip club. I’ve taken a likin’ to The Signless and I think he’d be a good recruit from my crew. We lost a few on our last transit and really, I’m bein’ kind to not ask for more from ya,” you grin at him and he frowns. You’re definitely worried now and you wait while he thinks, or at least you think he’s thinking. Can anyone even think with their head full of that shit?

He asks you to tell him a joke and if he thinks it’s funny he’ll let you have the lowblood. You expected this, he always asks for a fucking joke and you have a particularly funny one up your sleeve today. “What should ya feed a shark that’s chasin’ after ya?” you grin even this one makes you laugh it’s so horribly funny. He furrows his brow in confusion for a moment and then asks you, what?

“A Jawbreaker,” you say matter-of-factly and he howls with laughter a few of the other clowns honk horns and laugh as well. You sigh and thank him politely, rushing out of there like there’s no tomorrow. God he freaks you out to no extent. You head towards the docks hoping to find him. 

__ 

He’s standing there, suitcase in tow and you try to ignore how your pusher flutters. He looks like a film with the ocean behind him and his hair blowing the slightest bit. He’s managed to dress like a man today; old boots, jacket, and pants, though nothing does his justice like his wriggling day suit. You think he could make rags radiant. He smiles at you and you try not to look as happy to see him. You walk up to him and take his bag for him. “Come on then,” you lead him to Allure, moving past some of the lesser ships docked in the large port.

“Here she is,” you give a grandiose gesture and his eyes widen as he looks up to her towering sails. The paint needs a touch-up, you think, but really she still looks beautiful. She’s painted your purple and accented with gold. Most would say it’s a bit much but it’s your ship and there’s no such thing as too much.

“She suits you. I think, I could stand to reside here for a little while,” he sounds a bit unimpressed and you’re a little disappointed. You hope he doesn’t notice how your fins droop. You lead him to your quarters and sit his things on your desk. You sit and watch him wander around inspecting everything. He’s ever curious.

“Oh this is so very… you,” he chuckles and moves his hands over the shelves of books and maps. You don’t know what to say to that so you don’t say anything. He picks up one of the books and opens it reading it for a moment. He looks so perfect here and you have the briefest though of never wanting to see him anywhere else. 

He places the book exactly where he found it and walks over to the part of the room that has just had the metal pole installed. It still has the plastic on it, covering the sleek steel below it. “Is this for me?” he questions as he tears it off and lets it fall to the floor. You make an affirmative kind of grunt and he nods. “Well I guess it really will be for you in the long run,” he smirks over his shoulder at you.

You can’t help the way your lips turn up at that. “Right ya are. Now I’ve been meanin’ ta ask ya. Can ya swim, darlin’?” He sputters a bit and flushes a little. He can’t, you know he can’t not with that kind of reaction.

“Well I think I could, it’s not really a hard concept. I just have to sway my limbs and I’ll be fine,” he crosses his arms. You sigh and rub your forehead. This man is a fucking piece of work, you swear to the gods. 

“Come on, strip down, lessons are startin’ now,” you grumble, getting up and stripping down to your briefs. It maybe day light still but you are not getting caught naked. He tries to complain and stop you but you’re having none of it. You threaten to throw him over board once you set sail and he agrees to your lesson. 

Once he’s down to his skivves you sneak down to the beach. It’s quite aside from the waves rolling in. Everyone’s still tucked away in their beds and coons with the sun this high. You lead him to the water’s edge and he clings to your arm. You’re reminded again of how much shorter he is than you and you’d be damned if the word adorable ever crossed your mind.

The water splashes over your feet and he’s so scared. How has he made it all these sweeps without knowing how to swim? You wrap an arm around him and pull him against you, “Would ya calm down? You’re makin’ me nervous. Besides I’m not gonna let anythin’ happen ta ya.” He sighed and nods, relaxing a bit and letting the waves brush against his thighs.

You’re going to lead him to where his feet can just touch and then have him swim. It’s not like he really should be worried at all… you’d do anything for him. The face that you’re already thinking that about him makes you worried and almost queasy with nerves. He takes this moment to gasp in delight and point at a school of fish swimming near the both of you.

“Their beautiful…” he reaches out for them and he realizes he must let go of you to follow after them. He looks up at you with questioning eyes and you let him go but keep your hand near his side. He cautiously takes a step away from you. He seems to gain some confidence, stepping after them. Of course they swim away from him and you follow after him. He laughs and you follow after him unable to keep from doing the same and you’re distracted from giving him his proper lesson.

It’s almost as if he’s stepped into another part of your world. You could have lived your entire life in these waters and seeing him in them… it fills you with raw emotion, too raw to even discern what they are, maybe a bit of hope and happiness. Two things you thought could never be yours. You’re too deep into your own thoughts when you hear him scream.

You’re fins flare and you sink into the water propelling yourself as fast as you can towards his scream. You’re filled with rage and fury at anything that could have harmed him. The world is a blur of purple until you see him under the water being pulled down by something. You swim after him with all you have, teeth bared and arms outstretched.

The monster pulling him under is a siren. You’re surprised to see one this close to port but he looks thin. He must have been desperate for a meal and seen Kankri. His eyes widen when he sees you, clearly not expecting a lowblood to have a seadweller looking after him. He tries to swim faster but with his catch slowing him down there’s no hope. You’re so much faster than this piece of shit. You punch him in the face and clutch his throat, breaking his windpipe and letting him sink back from where he came.

Kankri is limp in your arms when you break the surface and you don’t remember how you got to shore so fast. You’re pusher is pumping so hard; you can hear your blood flowing around your ears. You breathe into his mouth for him and push on his chest in rhythm. One, two, three. Over and over. You’re breaking and falling apart. You can’t handle a world without your lighthouse.

He sputters out water and you… you fucking hug him for all your worth. Alright sometimes a pirate has to hug too okay. Jesus. You hold him close and revel in each shuddering breath he takes. He returns the gesture and coughs softly before speaking, “I knew swimming lessons would be a bad idea.” You laugh at that and cup his face, kissing him gently.

He wraps his arms around you and you hold him possessively, kissing him over and over. You let the worry and fear slip away. There’s sand on your knees and down your legs the grit is nice in a way. It lets you know that this is real and now. The waves wash over your feet and you lean up on your hands over him. You realize he’s your entire world, everything you ever wanted and you’d pushed him away all those sweeps, visiting the port and fucking other strippers so you didn’t have to remember his face when he finished. You’re an awful troll and you’d almost pushed away the most perfect troll the Mother grub has ever made.

He looks up at you with scarlet eyes and you do something you’d never thought you’d do. “W-would ya fuck my nook?” you ask him and ugh the warble in your voice is pathetic. You’re pathetic, why would he ever want to do that wi-

“I’d love too,” he reaches up and rubs your fins between his thumb and forefinger. You melt for him, purring lowly and moving to line your hips up with his. You rub against him and shiver with want. You haven’t had anything up your nook since the highblood wrecked you and you’re already dripping through your soaked briefs.

You take them off and toss them up higher on the beach so the tide won’t snag them. It’s coming in quick and you won’t be walking back to your ship naked tonight. He moves his own down enough for his bulge to slip out and you stroke him slowly. You blush a bit and hope you’ll be tight enough for him to enjoy, you know the cold must be a turn off. 

He rests his hands on your hips and guides his slick tendril to your entrance. You moan his name and dig your hands into the sand beside his head. He groans and whines softly and you laugh a bit breathlessly, “feels that good, eh?” He rolls his eyes and starts thrusting into you. 

“No you’re just so tight and cold, it’s painful honestly. Would you relax and take my bulge for the love of the Mother grub. I’m not even that large,” he’s starting to ramble and you find it endearing. You lean down to kiss him and he meets you half way. You groan and roll your hips, meeting his thrusts and groaning at the pleasure. He’s actually not that bad at topping. You think about letting him do this more often, Nah. 

He’s panting softly and going so fast, you shudder and arch your back, trying to keep up. He moves his hands to admiring your tattoos like you’re a deity and you smirk cockily. He gives you a look that says ‘don’t’ and you grin even wider. You feel your orgasm coming on and before you know it you’re watching as purple and red disappear into the sea.

You think that you can hold off on the swimming lessons for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I remember like 6 months ago when I was like I don't get how people ship this,,,, ;;w;; 
> 
> And now I'm posting a fic for it. Anyways I have a thing for Stripper/pole dancing AU's so I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
